


All I Want

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: The last couple of minutes of Episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Toad the Wet Sprocket
> 
> This will remain a one-shot.
> 
> We ALL need that damned hug, right? This is my take on the mass amount of silent conversation that is obviously going on. Enjoy as you're able.

“Is she always so...pert?” Lucifer asks as Trixie smirks up at him.

 

She jumps off the stool and moves toward Lucifer with her sandwich in her hand but he raises his hands in defense, “Uuuh...what are you doing?” _ Don’t touch me, child.  Why does she constantly launch herself at me? _

 

She high-fives him, an impish grin on her face, “bye Lucifer!”

 

“Yes...” he huffs as he rolls his eyes.   _ Disaster averted for now.  Walls intact. _

 

He looks at Chloe and feels a twist in his chest as she looks back up at him through her eyelashes; unable to swallow as his mouth goes dry.   _ Or maybe not... _

 

_ What would Dan say? _ He wonders silently as he gives her a quick, almost-shy glance.   _ Something...helpful, certainly. _ “I don’t care much for my dad,” he begins haltingly.  “But you...clearly care about yours.  Which is why you followed in his footsteps, I suppose.”  He takes a deep breath to pause, vastly uncertain how to proceed.   _ Don’t botch this... _

 

Chloe hums softly into the space created by his hesitation, her blue eyes mirror warring emotions of curiosity and caution, even as she recognizes his discomfort,  _ where is he going with this?  I can’t take Luciferness right now...just...no. _

 

Lucifer stares for a moment and feels himself drowning in the ocean of her eyes, “What I’m trying to say is...i think he would be proud of you.”  His heart races and he watches closely for her reaction,  _ That was good, yeah? _

 

Tears well in Chloe’s eyes as she stares at him in seeming disbelief that he said such a thing.

 

Lucifer’s stomach drops and he feels the urge to slink away.   _ Oh nononononononono....That’s not what I meant at all!  Bloody Hell. Now I’ve gone and hurt the one person I would never....Father, just take me now.   _ ”My apologies, Detective,” he rushes to clarify, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Chloe stares up into Lucifer’s face and finds herself falling into his impossibly dark eyes.   _ He....cares.  Oh God...he...does. _ She shakes her head to try to reassure him, “No, no...” but she’s not able to manage more.   _ I can’t do this.  It’s Lucifer.  It’s....Lucifer.  This is...please just stop looking at me that way...I can’t... _

 

Lucifer’s eyebrows pull together in confusion,  _ What do I do _ ? “Then, why are you...crying?”   _ I don’t understand...please stop crying...how can I...help? _

 

Fat tears begin to pour from Chloe’s eyes as she gazes up at him.   _ LOOK at him....beautiful wreck that he is, trying to help me feel better...he needs a hug, too...Don’t do this, Decker.  But he...Don’t...he’s my friend...He’s bad news... _ She shakes her head in frustration, “Just...just shut up,” she mutters to herself then launches herself into his arms.

 

_ Bloody Hell!  _ Lucifer has no time to react as his arms find themselves full of a crying detective.   _ What now??  First the child, now the mother?  I...what do I do...? _

 

Chloe tightens her grip on her friend as she notices his hesitation.  She opens her eyes and glances up while tears drip down her face,  _ Don’t push me away.  Please, not now...I need this...we....need... _

 

Lucifer looks down with not a small amount of fear glinting in his eyes,  _ This is...lovely?...I don’t deserve...please, Detective, you don’t know what I’ve....  _ he blinks as a strange sensation courses through him.  Something he hasn’t felt since The Fall.  

 

His arms tighten around Chloe of their own volition and he takes a soft breath.  _  I don’t deserve this.  She deserves more than me...but it’s all we have....so....for right now.... _

  
He rests his cheek against the top of her head and pulls her just a little closer.


End file.
